Danger Zone
by leeatsugai97
Summary: She was supposed to be an elite Special Ops soldier, with decent feelings and emotion. But it was all changed when she saw that young sergeant...


Chapter 1: Takedown

* * *

_Staff Sergeant Catherine 'Angel' Johnson_

_Day 4, 14:59:23_

_Rio de Janeiro, Brazil_

_9 minutes before the arrival of Task Force 141_

"Uh…" Angel groaned as she slowly opens her eyes, her hands are tied behind a chair. She slowly looks up, her blonde hair hanging in front of her face as her eyes scanned the room carefully. In the corner of the room, she saw her equipment lying on a table. The blonde then looks down at her body, quickly realize that she's only using a light green tank top, blue jeans and a pair of boots.

It's supposed to be an easy mission. She's from the U.S. Special Ops Forces, and her mission is to investigate a possible local weapon supplier that supply Makarov's action throughout the world. She was sent with another soldier, Sergeant First Class Jeffery Parker. Unfortunately, they both are compromised and Jeff was K.I.A., while a dark skinned and bald guy told another militia to not kill her.

'_Damn Jeff, I'm going to miss you…' _Angel thought to herself as she gritted her teeth. She's already thinking what will her superior do to her when he finds out that they were failed in doing their simple mission. Suddenly, the door burst out open, and the bald guy walks inside with 2 militia following him from behind.

"You got some skills with your friend there… Sneaking into the favela like that…" The bald guy smirks lightly as he places his fingers on her chin, forcing her to look at him. Angel glares at the man and spits into his face.

"Fuck you. You killed my friend…" Angel said, while the man wipe off his face and without warnings, he slapped her hard on the cheek. The bald man turns around and speaks to the militia in Portuguese, a language that she don't understand at all. After that, the man leaves the room and head downstairs. The 2 militia looks at each other and smiles strangely before turning their attention to her.

"So, you boys want to play, huh?" She said and forcing a seductive smile. "Come here then…" The militia, without thinking twice, they walk closer to her while still smiling at her. When the men are about to touch her, a loud gunshots rang from downstairs, thus making the militia turn their attention toward the door. Angel smirks wickedly and use both of her free legs to kick the militia right on their groins. One of them stumbles and falls to the ground unconscious, while the other one steps back and falls to his knees. She kicks the militia right on his head, sending him backward to the ground unconscious.

"You stupid assholes! You didn't tied up my legs.." The blonde said with a proud smirk, her feet reaches the knife from the unconscious militia. She swiftly kick it backward into the air and catch it with her fingers. Seconds later, her hands are free and she was already wearing her equipment and gears.

She run downstairs and aim her M4A1 to the entrance, only to find 1 white van with 3 dead bodies around it, and a black car behind the white van. To her surprise, the dead driver from the black car is wearing a bulletproof vest. _'There must be another soldiers searching for Rojas…' _She thought before she turn her attention to the intersection on her right. She could her screams, cries and explosions in the distance, followed by a sound of gunshots, possibly from an ACR.

Angel quickly ran toward the disaster, aiming down her M4A1 as she scanned the street, looking for any sign of that bald guy, or in other words, Rojas' assistant. She hears another gunshot from an alleyway across the street, this time followed by another gunshots. _'Looks like a firefight have broke up there… I better take a look…' _The blonde run to the alleyway, running past a garage which is filled with screams and voices. But there's no time to check it out, because the sound of the firefight are getting louder. She jumps down toward the favela and start searching for the soldiers.

* * *

_Sgt. Gary 'Roach' Sanderson_

_Task Force 141_

_Day 4, 15:13:45_

_Rio de Janeiro, Brazil_

"Meat is down! I repeat, Meat is down!" Roach yelled into their comm as one of their mates, 'Meat' is shot and killed by the militia.

"Fuck…" Roach cursed under his breath while he aims down his ACR and start cleaning up the militia as much as he can. It's no time for him to mourn about Meat's death, he and Royce have to push forward inside the favela to hunt down Rojas. Seconds after he cleared off a wave of militia, a sniper from an unknown location fires at Royce, piercing through his chest.

"Roach! I'm hit!" Royce warn the young Sergeant as gunshots are heard on his earpiece, signing that Royce is dead too. Roach sighs and reload his ACR, hoping that Captain MacTavish and Ghost will come to his aid soon. He cleared off another wave of militia on the rooftops and he continue to move forward. Suddenly, an enemy bursts out from a door in front of him and aim his AK-47 with a victorious smirk on his face.

'Shit!' Roach thought to himself as he find no ammo in his mag, and there is not enough time for him to reload, as the militia is about to pull the trigger. The young Sergeant close his eyes and ready himself for his end when he hears a gunshots, not from militia, and also not from him, neither Ghost or Captain MacTavish. He opens his eyes and looks backward, hoping that it's not an enemy. His eyes widened as he saw the lone figure, aiming down her M4A1 to the dead militia.

The woman is about his age, her blonde hair is tied up into a ponytail, wearing a military vest with blue shirt underneath it, blue jeans and a pair of black boots. Her blue eyes stares into Roach's brown eyes for a moment before she lower her M4A1.

"Thanks for saving my life…" Roach smiles a little at the young blonde woman as he load a fresh mag into his ACR.

"No problem. It's my job as a soldier." The woman smiles back at the young sergeant. "I'm Staff Sergeant Catherine Johnson, but you can call me Angel."

"I'm Sergeant Gary Sanderson, but you can call me Roach." He still looking at Angel before he shakes his head lightly. "I should go now, I need to hunt down Alejandro Rojas in the favela."

"I'll help you." Angel smiles warmly and walks past Roach. "Lead the way, Sergeant."

Roach turns around and start leading the way through the favela, when they encounters more resistance in the way. Roach and Angel fight their way into the alley between the section of the favela when Captain MacTavish speaks into his comms.

"Roach - we've got Rojas' location! He's heading west along the upper levels of the favela. We'll keep him from doubling back on our side - keep going and cut him off at the top!" MacTavish said through the comm, with gunshots in the background.

"Roach here. Meat and Royce are gone. I'm on my own now, requesting backup, over." Roach said while he hold his earpiece, his eyes constantly looks on Angel as he waits the captain for response.

"There's no time for backup. You're gonna have to do this on your own. Good luck. Out." MacTavish said as he continue his own fight against the militia. Roach cursed under his breath, Angel looks at him curiously.

"Let me guess… A stupid objective from your captain..?" Angel asked with a slight smirk on her face. Roach sighs and nods, gesturing her to move up further into the favela. The blonde nods and they both start fight their way further into the favela.

"Angel, remember. This is their territory and they know it well. Keep an eye on the ambush point." The young sergeant said with a loud voice to Angel between the gunshots. They clear up the hostiles and run further into the favela.

"Roach! Hostiles with RPG, 2 o'clock high!" Angel shout to Roach as 2 militia aims down their RPG to the soldiers. Roach aims down his ACR and take out the militia in ease.

"Roach, watch the rooftops! We've had a few close calls with RPGs and machine guns positioned up high!" MacTavish yells through the comm, resulting Roach winces a bit because of a sudden loud voice on his headphones.

"Roach, we're taking heavy fire from militia here but I'm still tracking Rojas! He's gone into a building! Ghost, you see him?" MacTavish yells again, this time with explosions and gunshots in the background. Roach and Angel keep fighting their way through the favela.

"Roger that, he's climbing onto a roof carrying a black duffel bag!"

"Well that ought to slow him down! Roach, we're keeping him from doubling back! Keep moving to intercept! Go! Go!"

'_Yeah, it's easier to say that…'_ Roach grumbles quietly as he load another fresh mag into his ACR. Angel is still on his side, firing her M4A1 to the endless wave of the militia.

"Keep going! Rojas is still headed towards your side of the favela!" MacTavish shout over the comms as more and more militia come toward Roach and Angel, outnumbering them.

"Roach! Don't let the militia pin you down for too long! Use your flashbangs on them!" Ghost said as Roach's eyes widened a bit by Ghost's words.

"Are you alright, Roach?" Angel asked as she takes cover behind a low wall and reload her M4A1. "Damn, why I didn't even think about it?" Roach said to himself while he takes out a flashbang. Angel nods agreed and takes out her flashbang too.

"Ready? On my mark… Now!" They pull the pin and throws the flashbangs to the militia, giving the soldiers enough time to eliminate the militia in a few seconds. They continue their way through the favela.

"I've lost sight of him again! Ghost, talk to me!"

"I'm onto him! He's trying to double back through the alleys below!"

"Roger that! Stay on him!"

Roach and Angel keep pushing forward deep into the favela, flashbangs and frag grenades are their best friends right now. They keep watching each other backs, preventing any of them to get shot in the middle of this warzone.

"I've got a got a visual on Rojas! He's cutting through the market!"

"Roger that! I'll head for the rooftops and try to cut him off on the right! He's gonna have no choice but to head west!"

"I'm taking a lot of fire from the militia, I don't think I can track him through the market! I'm gonna have to find another way around!"

Roach and Angel are still engaging every single militia they encountered. Left and right, up and down. Even in this kind of situation, Roach constantly glance at Angel, which always end with Roach shaking his head lightly and told himself to focus on the mission objective.

"Be advised, I'm about half a click east of the market, I can see Rojas running across the rooftops on my right side!"

"Roger that! Roach! We're still corralling him closer to your side of the hill! Keep an eye open for Rojas! He's making his way across the rooftops!"

"Angel! Watch the rooftops for any signs of Rojas!" Roach yelled while tossing another flashbang to the enemy. The blonde woman nods and eliminates the militia on the rooftops. "No sign of Rojas!" Angel said while she load a fresh mag into her M4A1.

"Sir, I've got Rojas in my sights! We can go for a clean leg shot! We can end it here!"

"Negative! We can't risk it! Do not engage!"

"Bollocks! Roger that!"

"Roach! Keep moving uphill! I've cut him off! He's got nowhere to go but west over the rooftops in your area!" MacTavish yelled through the comm. A few seconds later, he yelled again. "Roach, he knows the area well but we can trap him here! Don't stop! Go! Go!"

Roach and Angel clears out more houses and militia, but it seems the endless wave of those militia are not giving up despite the heavy casualties on their side.

"Roach! I've spotted Rojas, he's making a run for it! He's headed your way!"

"Roger that, I see him!" Roach said, aiming down his ACR to Rojas, and ready for another clean leg shot.

"And don't shoot him! We need him alive and unharmed!"

'_Fuck…'_ Roach thought as he sees Rojas jumps down to another rooftops, losing sight of him.

"Roach, we're going to cut him off at the summit, keep pushing him that way! Go! Go!"

"Angel! To the rooftop!" The young sergeant yelled as he start climbing up to some rooftops, followed by Angel. There, a wave of militia ambush the two, forcing them to halt for a moment to take out those militia.

"Ghost he's going for that motorcycle!"

"No he's not!"

"Nice! He's breaking to the right again! Roach, if you see him, do not shoot him! I need him unharmed! We've got eyes on Rojas - wait! Shite! he's headed back towards you! He's on the move and headed your way! Go! Go! Roach, keep pushing him uphill! Don't let him double back"

Roach and Angel takes cover on a nearby wall and start shooting the militia that get in their way. After a brief fight, they found the militia's dead body all over the place, giving them a green light to continue pushing forward.

"Roach! He's jumped another fence and he's still headed towards your end of the favela! Keep moving up! Go! Go!"

"Where is he, where is he?"

"Got a visual! He's over there, sliding down the tin rooftops!"

"I've got another clear leg shot!"

"Negative! Not unless you wanna carry him back out with all this militia breathing down your neck! I need him unharmed!"

Roach and Angel push forward, killing every single militia that get in their way and finally manage to clear the area near the summit from the militia.

"Ghost, I'm going far right!"

"Roger that! He's gonna get away!"

Roach and Angel arrives at the summit, right after Ghost arrives from a thin bushes across the summit.

"No, he's not…" MacTavish says calmly as he tackles Rojas out from the window and crashed hardly on the car.

"Frontrunner, this is Bravo Six. We've got the package. I repeat we have got the package."

"Command, ready for dustoff. Send the chopper. Coordinates to fol- Bollocks! The skies are clear! Send the chopper now! Command's got their head up their arse. We're on our own."

Roach growls lightly as he and Angel lower their weapons from Rojas. After fighting down all the militia in the favela, and now the command left them alone?

Roach snapped back to reality as Ghost and MacTavish stares at him and Angel.

"Who are you?" Ghost said coldly while he check his ACR.

"I'm Staff Sergeant Catherine 'Angel' Johnson from U.S. Special Ops Forces." She said with a smile. MacTavish just stares at the woman as he remembers what Shepherd told him in the briefing before this mission.

* * *

_Captain John 'Soap' MacTavish_

_Task Force 141_

_Day 4, 12:56:09_

_Task Force 141 Base_

"One bullet to unleash the fury of a whole nation. Which means..."

"He's our ticket for Makarov." General Shepherd replied. The team stands up and ready to leave the rec room. "MacTavish, stay here for a moment. I want to talk to you."

Roach, Ghost, Meat and Royce glares at the captain before they leave the rec room in silence.

"MacTavish…" Shepherd said with his usual calm tone.

"Yes, sir? Is there something wrong?" MacTavish asked curiously.

"It looks like the U.S. Special Ops Forces have already found the lead to Rojas before we do." The general stops for a moment. "They're sending 2 soldiers to capture Rojas, but the problem is, Lieutenant General Marshall, the one in charge with their operation, told me that he have lost connection with those soldiers"

"So, I want your team, after taking out Rojas, to find these 2 soldiers. Marshall has agreed if we find his soldiers, then they will be transferred to the Task Force."

"Don't worry sir, we'll get it done…" MacTavish nods before he turns around and leaves the rec room.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so this is my first CoD fanfic. I'll tell you guys more about Angel's mission, and how the Spec Ops can get the intel faster that the Task Force. Until then, you'll have to wait… :D**


End file.
